Diary Entries
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: One Shot! Tom Riddle is sick of just writting Ginny back and forth through the diary. He wants to see her.


_**DIARY ENTRIES**_

Topic- Harry Potter

Paring- Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle

Rating- hard R

ONE-SHOT

Based in Ginny's first year. (Chamber of Secrets spoiler.)

Ginny's Point of View

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  


I sit in my bed, staring at Tom Riddle's diary. How did this show back up? I thought I got rid of this. I open it up and sigh. I pull out my quill and ink bottle and begin to write. Why am I even doing this!

'Hello, Tom.' I scribble down. I watch as the ink sinks into the page.

I feel my stomach turn as I see ink coming up from the page. 'Hello, Ginny. I've missed you. You haven't written in a long time. I thought you hated me.' I don't hate him. I'm just angry with him. Why I'm even writing him is a complete mystery. Well not completely. I still love him, but he had me so frustrated the last time we talked…

_'Ginny! Hello, my dear. How was your day?' Tom asks me._

'Not too good. There's a bunch of odd things going on in Hogwarts.' I write down into the diary.

'Could you tell me what?' he asks.

'Well half-bloods are being petrified. No one can figure it out. But it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets.' I write down.

'Oh Ginny, don't be so shocked.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?' I ask.

'Have your blackouts been getting better?' he asks, ignoring my question.

'Tom, what do you mean that I shouldn't be so shocked. And no my blackouts haven't been getting better. They happen a lot now.' I write down. Then it hits me. 'Are you doing something with the chamber and causing me blackouts.'

'I haven't done a thing.'

'Tom, tell me what's going on. Please.' I write down.

'Ginny, I can not tell you.'

I yell out in frustration. 'Why not, Tom! I need to know!' I write down, my quill pressing hard enough to rip the pages. But he doesn't respond and I black out.

I sigh and twirl my hair, pulling roughly on my red locks. (Nervous habit, I guess.) Sometime during that blackout, Hermione was petrified. 'Ginny, are you still there?' I see is written on the page before vanishing.

'Yes.'

'Do you want to come see me?'

I raise an eyebrow. 'Tom, your in a book. How the bloody hell am I going to see you?' I ask.

'Do you want to see me or not?'

I don't know if this is such a good idea. But if I can see Tom face to face, I'll risk it. 'Do you want to see me?' I ask.

'Yes, Ginny. You know I love you. I would love to see you in front of me. In reality. I want to touch you.'

I feel goosebumps go though my body and sigh in bliss. He always can make me cave…

_'Ginny, my beautiful witch. How was your day?' Tom asks me._

I blush. 'Just fine.' I write down. 'But all Saturdays are fine.'

'Ginny, can I tell you some things that have been going through my mind lately.'

I look down at the pages, raising an eyebrow. 'Yes, Tom. You can tell me anything.'

'Ginny, I think I've fallen in love with you.'

I snicker. 'Tom, how can you love me? You're a book.'

'I'm a memory stuck in a bloody book. How many times do I have to tell you this.' he writes. I feel guilty. Then more ink appears. 'I should have never mentioned this.'

'Wait! Tom, I love you too. As odd as it is, I do.' I quickly write.

'Ginny, I wish I could touch you.'

My mouth dries. Um, this is kind of strange. I'm only 11 years old. I don't think I'm ready to hear/read something like that. 'Tom, do you even know what your saying? Your 5 years older than me.' I write down, my cheeks as red as my hair.

'Yes I do, Ginvera. One of these days, I will see you and I will hold you in my arms and kiss you  
till someone finds us. And even then, I'm never letting you go.'

'I'd love to see you, Tom.' And as soon as the ink sank into the diary, I black out.

I wake up and I'm in some sort of cave. Where the bloody hell am I? I'm laying on the floor of this dungeon or something when I hear a voice.

"Ginny, are you awake?"

I gasp and look around. The voice is unfamiliar but I know just who it is. "Tom?" I ask. A 16 year old boy approaches me. He has black hair and he's wearing Slytherin robes. "So you are a Slytherin?"

He comes up to me and I stand up. "Is that a problem?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "Not at all."

Then Tom pulls me against him. His arms wrap around my waist. I gasp and look up at him. He's got to be at least 6'3. I'm only 5 foot. "Your very short, Gin." he says, smirking. His smirk is cold but it warms me up.

"Hey! I'm still growing!" I fight.

Tom smiles and leans down to my face. I get up on my tippy toes as Tom kisses me. I grip his back hard and I feel my body turn to a puddle of mush. He slips a tongue into my mouth and I begin to play with his tongue with my own. I collapse to the floor when the kiss breaks. I feel weak.

Tom gasps. "Are you alright?" he asks, sitting next to me on the floor.

"I don't know." I admit, panting.

He nods and pulls me into his lap. He presses my back against his chest. "I'll make you feel better." he whispers into my ear, silkily. He nibbles on my ear, causing me to gasp. His arms wrap around my waist and kisses down my neck. I feel his tongue on the side of my neck. I shudder and sigh. He begins to suck on my neck. I moan out loudly. Then he bites down. I jump and whimper. His tongue comes out and licks on the bruise he caused. My body becomes heated and I cry out in bliss. I don't even know what is going on with my body! What is he doing to me? All I know is that I don't want him to stop.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this, Ginvera?" he asks.

I shake my head. I can't even think of words. My brain seems to be turning to sludge. I squirm in his lap when I feel something thick under my bum. Tom groans into my ear. Chills shoot through my body at the noise. I turn around in his lap and kiss him, roughly. My mouth parts and Tom slides his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues duel in-between mouths for dominance.

As we kiss, I feel Tom's hands traveling down my back. He reaches my arse and squeezes hard. I gasp and arch my back. My chest brushes against his and he groans again. I begin to pant, partly from the new feelings going on in my body and partly from the feeling that my body feels like it's being drained of energy. This is the craziest thing.

I feel one of Tom's hands go under my skirt, and he pulls off my knickers. I moan loudly and tense up. "T-Tom! What are…you doi-" I'm silenced when I feel a finger slide inside my pussy. I yelp. This sort of hurts.

Tom groans and lays me down. "Your so tight, Ginny. And your so wet." He pants out. His voice is so husky and for some reason it makes me quiver and desire him. His finger is slow as he thrusts it inside of me. A thumb reaches up and begins to caress my clit, causing me to moan his name. He smiles down at me.

His other hand rips my school shirt. He smirks. "You don't wear a bra?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Mum said I don't need one yet." I say, embarrassed. I feel like such a little girl now.

"Well, Gin, I think your mum is wrong."

What I feel makes me explode. Tom's mouth sucks a nipple into his mouth. My back arches and "TOM!" leaves my lips, loudly and dragged out. I feel his finger leave the inside of me. I look up at him, panting. He's smiling and his finger quickly enters his mouth. My eyes widen and the sight sends shivers up my spine.

He moans loudly. "You taste so good." he breathes when he slips his finger out of his mouth.

He whispers something and the next thing I know, he's on top of me, naked. "Ginny, I want to take you. But if you don't think I should, I wont." he says, sounding very gentle and loving.

My body is in a haze and it's weaker than ever. "T-Tom. Something's wrong with me." I say.

"I'm draining you of energy. I need some of your power so that I can stay mortal. So I can be with you forever." he explains. "I hope this is alright." If this is what I have to do to keep him real and out of that bloody diary, I'll deal with this feeling.

I nod and pull him down for a kiss. I can taste my fluids on his lips, but I don't pull back. I feel him spread my legs and he places himself inside of them. He pushes up my skirt and begins to rub my clit again but this time with his erection. I look in-between us to see that Tom is very large and very thick. I groan at the sight of his cock rubbing against my pussy.

"Can I?" he asks me again.

I let out a hiss when his other hand comes up and palms one of my breasts, softly. "Yesss…" I moan.

Tom smiles evilly. It's a very scary smile. And I don't like it. "Brace yourself." he says and plunges inside of me. I scream out in pain. I feel like I'm being ripped apart.

"Tom! This hurts!" I yell.

He bites down onto my shoulder. "Quiet, wench. You've had your orgasm, now I want mine." he growls, his hips moving fast and there is no rhythm or sensitivity in his thrusts. What is going on with him!

Tears rim my eyes and my short nails begin to scratch violently at his back. "Tom! Stop!" I scream.

He moans at my cries. "I'm not going to last, Gin. Too…tight!" he pants out. Oh Merlin! Please come soon! Please end this pain, Tom! He roughly grabs my arse and angles my hips so that I have to take him deeper. He does three more deep thrusts before spraying my insides with his essence.

He pants onto my shoulder and I feel tears running down my face. "T-Tom. I thought you l-loved me." I cry.

"Shut up. Voldemort can not love a fucking soul." he growls.

My eyes widen. "No…"

"I'm afraid so, luv."

He bends down and kisses me and with that I pass out from loss of energy.  
__

Fin

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Authors Note: Hello. This is my first Ginny/Tom story, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. I posted it on and it didn't get much reviews. And if i did, they said it was crap. But I have hope in my fics! Later._


End file.
